jogosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ink Bendy (Bendy And The Ink Machine)
Ink Bendy é o principal antagonista da série Bendy. Ele foi uma tentativa fracassada (e única) de criar o popular mascote do estúdio Bendy na vida real, na tentativa de trazer personagens de desenhos animados à realidade por Joey Drew, que acabou com defeito junto com vários outros personagens de desenhos animados físicos devido à falta de alma. Seu físico alto e magro, junto com seu comportamento, o torna muito diferente de seu colega de desenho animado. Como antagonista recorrente no primeiro jogo Bendy e a Ink Machine, Ink Bendy é encontrado pela primeira vez no capítulo inicial, depois que Henry ativa a Ink Machine. Da antiga oficina às instalações subterrâneas do infinito Ciclo, Ink Bendy mora em todos os locais e é uma grande ameaça para Henry, constantemente o perseguindo e tentando matá-lo sempre que ele é pego nas proximidades, exceto o Capítulo 4: Maravilhas Colossais . Henry não é a única vítima a ser caçada por Ink Bendy; também existem alguns outros conhecidos, até agora, incluindo as encarnações de tinta de Sammy Lawrence e Norman Polk quando Ink Bendy atacou Sammy no segundo capítulo e decapitou Norman no quarto capítulo. Caracteristicas Ink Bendy aparece como uma figura esquelética alta, malformada e com a pele coberta de tinta preta semelhante a alcatrão. Sua cabeça se assemelha muito à do Bendy original, mas a área superior da cabeça parece derretida, obscurecendo os olhos. Seus chifres são um pouco mais curvos para parecerem uma aparência de lua crescente, movendo-se para os lados semelhantes aos ouvidos de animais. Seu sorriso cheio de dentes de cheshire, com oito "dentes" e sombras sombreadas, é sempre mostrado vibrando. Como visto pela vista lateral da cabeça, a frente e a parte de trás da cabeça são bastante planas. Sua coluna parece ligeiramente torta ou curva, possivelmente referenciando a escoliose da coluna vertebral. Suas costas ligeiramente curvadas também ostentam espinhos de aparência espetada para feições demoníacas. Tinta sem fim escorre dele sempre que ele está correndo, ocioso ou andando, dificultando vê-lo. O braço esquerdo de Ink Bendy é um pouco mais longo que o direito, parecendo mais fino e menos humano. Na mão esquerda, ele usa uma luva branca de grandes dimensões com quatro dedos, embora não ostente dois botões como o Bendy original, enquanto a mão direita é menor e mais humana, com cinco dedos. Seus pés também são incompatíveis: o pé direito se assemelha ligeiramente ao de um humano, enquanto o esquerdo é apenas um toco parecido com uma doença coberta de caroços, o que o deixa manco. Ele induz intermináveis filetes de fumaça enegrecida. Ele também usa uma gravata borboleta no meio do peito, que parece quase idêntica à de Bendy, exceto por ser maior, e é levemente deslocada para a esquerda para lhe dar uma aparência deformada. Ink Bendy, de Bendy and the Ink Machine, tem apenas um conjunto de dentes, semelhante ao seu homólogo original. Em Bendy e o Dark Revival, revelado na camiseta do Hot Topic antes do lançamento do jogo, o design da cabeça de Ink Bendy é ligeiramente alterado: os chifres longos e curvos são simétricos e suaves, enquanto seu sorriso é mais amplo e possui um conjunto completo de dentes com gengivas de dentes pretos. Comportamento Ink Bendy é um resultado fracassado em recriar Bendy como um ser vivo e físico; ele não tem alma, o que poderia explicar seu comportamento assassino e, como tal, ele não tem emoções adequadas. Além disso, ele nunca aprendeu a se socializar devido aos trabalhadores do estúdio o prendendo às ordens de Joey Drew, impedindo-o de socializar com alguém ou qualquer coisa. Com a falta de inteligência humana, também não é capaz de falar palavras, apenas produzindo ruído através da respiração rouca, gemidos e grunhidos. Ink Bendy tem uma capacidade não natural de cobrir áreas com massas de tinta e fazer chover tinta do teto sempre que ele aparecer. Essas massas semelhantes a tinta são fortes o suficiente para matar os inimigos mutilados da Gangue de Carniceiros nas proximidades, mostrando uma apatia fria por esses toons deformados / desfigurados. Embora ele possa se teletransportar de maneira inesperada emergindo de paredes com substâncias de tinta, ele possui uma capacidade única de se transformar opcionalmente em seu monstro maior, mais forte e temível, conhecido como Beast Bendy. Em Bendy and the Ink Machine, revelado no Capítulo 3: Ascensão e queda, Ink Bendy mostra um lado bastante narcísico. Ele não gosta muito disso quando os recortes Bendy são destruídos, pois ele o fará aparecer e caçar quem o fizer, de acordo com Twisted Alice. Ele até reagirá aos pedaços quebrados dos recortes ao descobri-los. Se ele o fizer, ele procurará por quem quer que tenha causado o rompimento do recorte. Note-se que quebrar os recortes no capítulo 2: A música antiga não o fará desovar. Como visto no romance Dreams Come to Life, Ink Bendy tem um poder imortal ao se regenerar cada vez que é ferido. Estratégias para lidar com ele Em Bendy e a Máquina de Tinta, não existe uma estratégia real para matar Ink Bendy devido à sua invencibilidade e imunidade a todas as armas. A única dica de sobrevivência é correr e se esconder dele sempre que ele aparecer, a fim de avançar para o próximo objetivo. Embora ele persiga Henry no final do Capítulo 2: A música antiga, Ink Bendy devido aos batimentos cardíacos e às teias de tinta de sua presença, o jogador pode determinar se ele está por perto e se alertar. Ink Bendy normalmente percebe o jogador em uma direção reta ou muito próxima a ele, mas não os notará imediatamente após caminhar por um de seus portais manchados de tinta, dando ao jogador alguns segundos para fugir antes que ele a persiga. Memorizar os locais das estações milagrosas também pode beneficiar o jogador, pois eles podem planejar uma rota de fuga se o Ink Bendy os descobrir. Esteja avisado, no entanto, que Ink Bendy ainda pode matar o jogador enquanto a animação de abertura da porta é reproduzida, então o próprio Henry só estará seguro quando estiver totalmente dentro da estação. Acampar dentro do elevador com as portas fechadas também pode proteger Henry de Ink Bendy, mas o elevador tem uma tendência de mudar de andar quando o jogador se afasta o suficiente dele, forçando-o a esperar que ele volte ao seu andar. Ink Bendy ainda os notará através dos portões do elevador e correrá contra os portões para pegá-los. Ink Bendy ainda pode alcançar Henry através do portão se ele chegar muito perto, apesar de não ser capaz de alcançá-lo. Aparições no Jogo Bendy e a máquina de tinta Capítulo 1: Imagens em Movimento Ink Bendy não aparecerá até Henry resolver o quebra-cabeça para ativar a Máquina de Tinta. No entanto, no caminho para a sala de descanso após ativar a pressão da tinta na sala do projetor, Henry pode ouvir Ink Bendy rastejando pelos canos em direção à sala da Máquina de Tinta. Henry volta para a sala de Máquinas de Tinta depois de completar o quebra-cabeça para ativar a máquina, mas ele percebe várias placas bloqueando a entrada. Depois de se aproximar, o Ink Bendy aparece de repente atrás das placas junto com um flash brilhante. Ele tenta pegar Henry, mas o faz cair para trás. Ele então afunda de volta à poça de tinta, assim como todo o estúdio e corredores lentamente inundam e desmoronam. Pouco antes do capítulo terminar na sala ritual, quando Henry vê visões repentinas, Ink Bendy também pode ser visto por um breve segundo durante a imagem final da visão de Henry, onde ele aparece em Contabilidade e Finanças no Nível S. Capítulo 2: A música antiga Ink Bendy aparece no segundo capítulo, agora capaz de matar Henry. Ele é mencionado brevemente pela forma de tinta de Sammy Lawrence no registro de áudio encontrado no Utility Shaft 9, sendo referido como "senhor" e "salvador" de Sammy. Mais tarde, na sala de sacrifício com Henry amarrado, de acordo com os "crentes", eles devem homenagear Ink Bendy como Sammy menciona. Logo, Ink Bendy pode ser ouvido rastejando pelos canos, presumivelmente sob o teto da sala ritual onde Henry e Sammy estão, chamando a atenção de Sammy. Mais tarde, ele foi convocado por Sammy da outra sala e recebeu ordens de sacrificar Henry, para que Sammy fosse libertado de sua própria forma de tinta. No entanto, Ink Bendy se recusa a aceitar o desejo de Sammy, então ele "elimina" Sammy. Andando pelo corredor enquanto cortava as tábuas uma vez saindo da sala ritual, Ink Bendy mais uma vez pode ser ouvido rastejando pelos canos do teto superior acima, seguindo Henry. Quando Henry tenta escapar indo para a saída da área inundada de tinta, Ink Bendy emerge da tinta na frente dele. Ele passa a perseguir Henry pelo labirinto antes de alcançar o cofre S3 por segurança. Se Henry não conseguir ser rápido o suficiente para entrar no S3 Vault com segurança ou acabar correndo para o beco sem saída do labirinto, Ink Bendy pegará e matará Henry, enviando-o para ressurgir da estátua do labirinto em Bendy. Mesmo que Henry corra em direção a Ink Bendy, assim que ele aparecer antes da perseguição, isso ainda lhe dará o mesmo resultado de morte. Depois de ressurgir da estátua de Bendy quando morto, Ink Bendy brotará novamente de outro pool de tinta e continuará a perseguir Henry até finalmente chegar ao S3 Vault, esperançosamente sem ser pego novamente para começar de novo. Depois de entrar no S3 Vault, Henry se aproxima da porta selada para garantir que ele ainda está seguro enquanto ouve atentamente o som de Ink Bendy para decidir. Ele pode ouvir fracamente o som de Ink Bendy batendo na porta apenas algumas vezes, tentando arrombar a porta, mas desistindo rapidamente. Então, Henry ouve os passos de Ink Bendy desaparecendo enquanto se afasta. Capítulo 3: Ascensão e Queda Ink Bendy retorna no terceiro capítulo, ainda à procura de Henry. Ele se tornará ativo e poderá aparecer aleatoriamente para começar a caçar Henry enquanto ele estiver realizando as tarefas de Twisted Alice em diferentes áreas. Ele pode aparecer em todos os locais, exceto no esconderijo e no corredor escuro no Nível K, especialmente em todos os locais no Nível 14, Nível 9 e Nível S. Quando Ink Bendy está por perto enquanto desova, um som de batimentos cardíacos será ouvido, juntamente com o ambiente que sussurra cada vez mais alto, e a área ao seu redor fica coberta de respingos de tinta semelhantes a teias. Buddy Boris até cobrirá o rosto com medo quando isso acontecer. Abaixo estão os mapas de guia dos caminhos do Ink Bendy em quase todos os locais: Henry precisa se esconder na estação Little Miracle mais próxima ou correr no elevador e fechar as portas; caso contrário, Ink Bendy localizará Henry e o perseguirá. Ao ser pego, Ink Bendy mata instantaneamente Henry, reaparecendo-o em uma estátua de Bendy. As chances de perseguição de Ink Bendy aumentam se Henry correr muito ou se ele destruir recortes específicos de Bendy. Ink Bendy irá parar de perseguir quando Henry conseguir entrar na Little Miracle Station, embora seja possível que, quando Ink Bendy for embora, ele possa aparecer na mesma sala novamente. Ao contrário de outros inimigos hostis, o Ink Bendy é completamente invulnerável a todas as armas que Henry usa, até a pistola Tommy. Como tal, Henry não terá escolha a não ser fugir e se esconder dele. Capítulo 4: Maravilhas Colossais Estranhamente, Ink Bendy aparece apenas duas vezes neste capítulo e não tenta prejudicar Henry nos dois encontros. A primeira vez que Ink Bendy aparece é quando Henry está rastejando pelos respiradouros depois de conhecer os Perdidos. Quando Henry se aproxima de uma tampa de ventilação que sai para uma sala com um recorte Bendy e uma mesa, Ink Bendy aparece de repente na sala, parecendo tremer de raiva, mas estranhamente não tenta passar pela tampa para alcançá-lo. Em vez disso, ele passa suavemente um dedo ao longo de uma das ripas da tampa de ventilação antes de se afastar. O Ink Bendy também deixará para trás uma cascata de tinta na frente da grade. Mais tarde, depois de deixar o nível mais baixo do Departamento de Manutenção e se esconder do Projecionista em uma Estação Milagrosa, Ink Bendy chegará com um repentino flash de luz. O projecionista olha para ele e grita quando Ink Bendy corre para ele e o soca. Ink Bendy e o Projecionista trocam golpes antes de Ink Bendy erguer o Projecionista, estalar o pescoço, arrancar a cabeça e depois jogá-lo contra a Estação do Pequeno Milagre, onde Henry está. Ink Bendy então olha para a Estação Little Miracle, aparentemente ciente da presença de Henry. Ele simplesmente "olha" para Henry, depois pega o corpo decapitado do projecionista e o arrasta, desaparecendo com ele através da parede fora da tela. Durante a luta, Henry experimentará efeitos idênticos aos das visões de horror, terminando assim que o projecionista for morto. Capítulo 5: O Último Reel Ink Bendy retorna no capítulo final, desta vez como o chefe final. Ink Bendy não é tecnicamente um perigo para Henry até o final. Ink Bendy é mencionada pela primeira vez por Allison Angel enquanto repreende Tom por ter sido visto enquanto se aventurava nas profundezas. Ela afirma que é apenas uma questão de tempo até ele chegar, pouco antes de acenar para Henry. Henry finalmente acorda para ouvir sons ambiente de Ink Bendy, bem como Allison informando Tom que eles devem liberá-lo para que possam escapar juntos. Tom, no entanto, a convence a deixar Henry para o Ink Demon, ao qual Allison se desculpa emocionalmente com Henry e parte. Ao escapar de sua cela, Henry consegue sair do esconderijo e seguir a dupla, conseguindo evitar o demônio da tinta, que saiu ou foi evitado a tempo. A primeira aparição física de Ink Bendy neste capítulo está na varanda acima do lobby dos compromissos, mas isso ocorre somente após a criação do primeiro tubo no Ink Maker. Ao criar o primeiro tubo depois de deixar os corredores da administração, ele atravessará a varanda, servindo apenas como ameaça passiva para Henry. Se alguém atrair os membros da Gangue de Carniceiros para a entrada à medida que as teias aparecerem, eles morrerão como no Capítulo 3. O Ink Bendy sairá logo em seguida e não reaparecerá nesta área. Depois de entrar no cofre e passar pelas salas remanescentes das salas do primeiro capítulo, Ink Bendy aparecerá em um corredor atrás de uma parede de vidro enquanto ele caminha lentamente até o final do mesmo corredor em que Henry, Allison e Tom estão. . Allison dirá a Henry para não fazer barulho em sua aparição, embora se mover ou ficar na frente dele não provoque resposta. Ele então continuará a sair do corredor, onde uma placa de "elevador" pode ser encontrada. Depois de se separar dos dois últimos, Henry se aproxima do trono artificial de Ink Bendy dentro da Máquina de tinta e ouve o registro final de áudio de Joey Drew, que lhe diz que Ink Bendy nunca viu o fim dos desenhos animados de Bendy, o que o deixou perambulando por todo o mundo. estúdio subterrâneo sem parar por todos esses anos, agora finalmente levando Henry a pegar um rolo de filme próximo, chamado "The End". Assim que o áudio termina, Ink Bendy aparece atrás do trono e ele começa a luta final, transformando-se em sua forma monstruosa, Beast Bendy. Henry o evita até que ele coloque o rolo "The End" em um projetor na sala do trono, o que o enfraquece e o irrita quando todas as telas se transformam nas seqüências "The End" de todos os desenhos animados, fazendo com que o corpo de Beast Bendy aparentemente se dissolva em nada, finalmente terminando o reinado do demônio da tinta. BENDY e o Renascimento da escuridão Inspirado na nova camiseta disponível no Hot Topic, Ink Bendy deve retornar em Bendy And the Dark Revival. Outras aparições * Bendy and the ink machine: dreams come to life Ink Bendy aparece principalmente no romance e foi descoberto por Buddy Lewek da outra sala após a enfermaria. No final, Ink Bendy se transformou em Beast Bendy e depois matou Buddy usando seus dentes afiados para rasgar Buddy ao meio e afogando Buddy em tinta junto com ele. * Hello Bendy Dos três capítulos de Bendy e da Ink Machine, Ink Bendy é completamente substituído pelo vizinho do jogo Hello Neighbor mod para assumir seu papel. Apesar de todo o seu substituto, no entanto, ele ainda aparece na imagem final do flashback do final do capítulo 1 e no final do "Caminho do demônio" do capítulo 3. A partir do mod para Hello Neighbor, Ink Bendy fez várias aparições como ambientes para o jogo, como a torre de água. * The Original Sample No curta de animação não-canônico criado por TimetheHobo, Ink Bendy aparece brevemente na cena em que ele se levanta da poça de tinta atrás do Bendy original, então o "sequestra" e se derrete. * Bendy VS Cuphead InkBendy-in-BendyVSCuphead Ink Bendy aparece no vídeo de animação crossover em DBX por Screwattack da Rooster Teeth. Ele é a segunda forma de Bendy durante a luta contra o Cuphead, logo após a dupla transportada do mundo de Cuphead para o Bendy's. Curiosidades Geral * Como os olhos de Ink Bendy estão completamente cobertos de tinta, é totalmente desconhecido como ele pode realmente ver enquanto persegue Henry. No entanto, é dito por Twisted Alice que Ink Bendy ainda tem um senso de audição para poder ouvir sons, como passos e riachos no chão. No entanto, no capítulo 4, Ink Bendy parece realmente "ver" Henry na abertura. Ele também sabe quando Henry está na Little Miracle Station, apesar de Henry não fazer barulho. * O som ambiente sombrio e profundo de Ink Bendy é na verdade uma trilha que passa ruidosamente, com sinos de vaca altos e rápidos que a acompanham. * Nas portas móveis Android / iOS, as massas circundantes à tinta do Ink Bendy estão ausentes. Em vez disso, o lodo de tinta cercará a perspectiva da tela do celular quando Ink Bendy estiver ativo, aproximando-se lentamente da tela quando ele se aproxima de Henry. * As buzinas móveis de Ink Bendy são surpreendentemente semelhantes à forma como as buzinas de sua versão original se moveram da animação vista na sala de teatro do capítulo 1 nas pré-atualizações anteriores antes que a animação fosse atualizada após o lançamento do capítulo 4. * Desde o desenvolvimento do conceito anterior para o protótipo mais antigo até as próximas atualizações até o Capítulo 4, o Ink Bendy passa por muitas reformulações e todas foram arquivadas no Capítulo? * Quando o Capítulo 1 iniciou seu desenvolvimento, o primeiro "conceito" de Bendy se assemelhava à sua forma original de desenho animado, com uma grande cabeça flutuante ostentando uma boca larga e dentada indo verticalmente ao redor de sua cabeça, originalmente desenhada por TheMeatly. Suas mãos de luva compartilhavam da mesma forma que as luvas originais de Bendy, com três dardos cada, e seu rosto parecia idêntico a Bendy, mas sem sorrir. Ele dividia a cabeça ao meio para revelar uma boca aterrorizante e sanguessuga. Ele também deveria ser menor no jogo, mas seu modelo nos Arquivos está quase na mesma altura de Henry. Esse projeto foi totalmente alterado posteriormente e foi reciclado para o modelo do clone Boris com algumas mudanças visíveis. O arquivo de textura de seu rosto e luvas pode ser encontrado nos arquivos do primeiro protótipo, pois esta versão nunca apareceu em nenhuma versão do jogo e pode ser vista apenas no capítulo Arquivos. Desde o protótipo conhecido do capítulo 1 antes do capítulo 2, o design "alfa" de Ink Bendy é totalmente diferente em comparação com suas futuras construções reprojetadas, com corpo grande e falta de braços e pernas. O formato de sua cabeça é muito parecido com o de um homem, quadrado ao invés do posterior, e exibe um sorriso menor. Seus chifres são mais abertos ao invés de curvados, enquanto a gravata borboleta tem uma forma diferente. Ele também aparece na mesma altura que Henry. O modelo foi originalmente projetado pela theMeatly antes de contratar Pascal Cleroux para redesenhar o modelo. Esta versão é chamada de brincadeira como "cocô de pássaro com um sorriso" pela equipe de desenvolvimento. Note-se que a gravata borboleta alfa Ink Bendy no capítulo Arquivos está ausente como uma supervisão de desenvolvimento. Sua arte conceitual mostra que a forma "alfa" de Ink Bendy foi projetada para ter braços e pernas totalmente desenvolvidos, mas que provavelmente foram descartados devido a restrições de tempo. Ele também usava as duas luvas, cada uma com dois botões. * Para o lançamento dos capítulos 2 e 3 antes do lançamento do capítulo 4, o design "beta" de Ink Bendy quase se assemelha à sua versão final. Seu corpo ainda se assemelha a um humano, e a mão esquerda da luva ostentava dois botões como o original Bendy, ensopado de tinta com um dedo mindinho humanizado aparecendo do lado. Seu pé esquerdo era muito mais parecido com uma poça, mais plano e menos irregular, e seu sorriso ainda era menos amplo. Ele não tinha espinhas visíveis e sua mão humana direita estava parcialmente pintada com cores brancas. Sua gravata-borboleta é levemente girada para a direita pela mesma razão em que é deslocada. * Das atualizações anteriores anteriores dos Capítulos 1 e 2 antes do lançamento do Capítulo 3, os cornos do Ink Bendy não se moviam devido à falta de modelagem. Ele não possuía a capacidade de causar a propagação de tinta em áreas próximas a ele em atualizações mais antigas. Desde a atualização do Capítulo 3, onde essa habilidade foi introduzida pela primeira vez, a versão inicial de suas páginas de tinta era simples em design e se assemelhava a teias de aranha. * A qualidade atual do modelo oficial de Ink Bendy é lançada não oficialmente no Source Filmmaker Workshop da Steam e incluída no terceiro pacote SFM junto com os modelos de Sammy e Buddy Boris. * O oficial Funko POP! O produto para Ink Bendy foi originalmente intitulado "Monster" antes de ser renomeado para seu nome real "Ink Bendy". O POP da Funko! O design do protótipo de Ink Bendy também é um pouco diferente, pois inclui um olho torto um tanto visível no lado direito do rosto. * Ink Bendy nunca é referido pelo nome no romance Dreams Come to Life. * A aparência humanóide de Ink Bendy é estranhamente semelhante aos Blotlings (especialmente o Shadow Blot ou um chefe destroçado Storm Blot), os inimigos do jogo Epic Mickey. * A forma final de Ink Bendy, Beast Bendy, se parece mais com o Shadow Blot do que com sua forma humanóide. * Embora não esteja no jogo, há um poema mencionando o próprio Ink Bendy com o nome "Demon" no tweet publicado por theMeatly no Twitter: "Ele é alto, com frio e sorri. Ele morreu por outro nome. Quando você o sente se aproximando, você está torcido em seu jogo sem esperança. Do lado de fora da sua janela, o demônio vem chamar. Se você sobreviver, conte a história, para que outros não caiam. " Capítulo 1: Imagens em Movimento * O primeiro encontro do Ink Bendy muda várias vezes a cada atualização: Desde o primeiro protótipo em seu design alfa, seu primeiro encontro é completamente diferente. Em vez de tentar agarrar Henry depois de sair (devido à falta de braços), ele não faz nada, mas move a cabeça por um breve momento (como se estivesse checando o local) antes de afundar. Ink Bendy também solta um grito estridente ao sair. Seu grito de áudio é, no entanto, removido após o lançamento das atualizações remasterizadas do jogo, mas ainda pode ser localizado nos arquivos do jogo. Seu grito beta é na verdade um som reciclado usado por MeatlyMakes, o jogo do theMeatly do passado. * Antes e depois da atualização 1.3.1.3, as duas versões do jumpscare beta do Ink Bendy são um pouco diferentes. Há um erro menor; Se alguém olhar muito de perto, as mãos do Beta Ink Bendy cortam as tábuas ao derreter. A sequência final de Alpha Ink Bendy para o protótipo inicial é diferente. Após os créditos do capítulo 1, na sala de pentagramas com o chão manchado de tinta, a composição alfa de Ink Bendy pode ser vista emergindo da escuridão entre duas cadeiras brevemente antes que a tela desapareça. Durante o desenvolvimento da primeira atualização remasterizada do Capítulo 1, enquanto seu modelo era redesenhado para a versão "beta", Ink Bendy originalmente rasgava as placas da porta da sala do Ink Machine depois que o jogador se afastava, o que teria iniciado um perseguir depois. No entanto, como a animação foi baseada nos movimentos dos próprios jogadores, isso arriscou a quebra da imersão, algo contra as intenções dos desenvolvedores. Portanto, a ideia foi descartada. Mike Mood, um dos principais desenvolvedores do jogo, afirmou que outro dos fatores que contribuíram para a remoção desse recurso foi devido ao braço direito de Ink Bendy parecer muito "insignificante" para ter força para quebrar as tábuas. Mike também explica a terceira razão por trás da remoção do recurso é que não se encaixaria perfeitamente na história do jogo ou no próprio Ink Bendy, pois era apenas para testes. * Desde a primeira atualização remasterizada do Capítulo 1, durante os flashbacks no final, a beta Ink Bendy pode ser vista em pé ao lado da mesa de Henry antes que sua imagem do eixo utilitário 9 apareça. Após a segunda atualização remasterizada do capítulo após o lançamento do capítulo 3, essa visão foi removida. Capítulo 2: A música antiga * O encontro de Ink Bendy foi alterado algumas vezes até o Capítulo 4: * Desde o primeiro lançamento do capítulo 2, Henry sendo morto por Ink Bendy durante a perseguição o envia diretamente de volta à sala de rituais onde Sammy realiza o ritual. Isso ocorre porque o ponto de reaparecimento do jogo, a estátua de Bendy, ainda não estava planejado para ser apresentado. * A animação de corrida de Ink Bendy também é muito diferente, fazendo com que pareça que ele está correndo em vez de "marchar" e alcançando a mão esquerda quando está perto de Henry. * Ao matar Henry, a tela inteira fica preta, em vez de ficar coberta de tinta. Os sons agonizantes de Henry não são ouvidos, mas Ink Bendy emitiu um som estranho e profundo de gemidos, semelhante a um vaca. Embora o áudio tenha sido removido após o lançamento do capítulo 3, seu gemido ainda pode ser ouvido a princípio quando ele sai do pool de tinta antes da perseguição, além de tentar arrombar a porta e se afastar do cofre S3. * No lançamento do capítulo 3, para uma dica de salvação antes de encontrar o Ink Bendy, é possível mover barris de madeira da sala ritual para a piscina cheia de tinta. Dessa forma, haveria barris suficientes para barrar o caminho de Ink Bendy e impedi-lo de ir atrás de Henry, dando a Henry uma chance segura de seguir para o cofre S3 sem ser perseguido. Isso não acontece mais com o lançamento do capítulo 4. Capítulo 3: Ascensão e Queda * O Beta Ink Bendy pode ser visto por uma fração de segundo no teaser do anúncio do Capítulo 3. Essa é a mesma imagem da última visão não utilizada do capítulo 1, apenas com um tom diferente. * No trailer de revelação do capítulo 3, Beta Ink Bendy é visto voando e pulando atrás de Henry enquanto estava dentro da Little Miracle Station. No entanto, ele nunca exibe isso no jogo. * No Twitter, a partir do vídeo de Mike Mood, que era do desenvolvimento do Capítulo 3, o vídeo revela que Ink Bendy foi originalmente planejado para emergir do chão, em vez de paredes. Essa idéia foi descartada do lançamento final do capítulo. * Ao invadir o Ink Bendy, existem os ossos de hitbox usados em sua coluna. No entanto, é raro vê-los visivelmente porque Henry sempre tem a chance de ser morto em contato. * Às vezes, a animação em execução da versão beta do Ink Bendy pode falhar e congelar no primeiro quadro, fazendo o Ink Bendy "deslizar" em direção ao player. Isso foi corrigido no patch de atualização 1.3.1. * Na versão atual, no entanto, se Bendy for provocado, ele ainda poderá deslizar em direção ao player e o fará ou poderá fazê-lo sem a música da perseguição. Esconder-se ou escapar dele corrigirá essa falha. Não está confirmado o que causa isso ou se isso acontece ou não em todas as versões da plataforma. * Mike Mood confirma que o Ink Bendy está programado para detectar e encontrar um recorte quebrado. * Nas atualizações anteriores do Capítulo 3, existem algumas diferenças em relação à versão remasterizada lançada ao lado do Capítulo 4: Nas duas pré-atualizações: Costumava haver uma imagem final, onde ele é mostrado ao lado da porta da sala cheia de tinta com todos os inimigos da Gangue de Carniceiros e um Pesquisador Inchado, se o jogador escolher o "Caminho do Demônio". Isso foi retirado posteriormente na atualização do capítulo 4. No patch de atualização 1.3.1 anterior à atualização 1.4.0.0: Há um erro comum durante a busca de quebrar os recortes do Bendy, onde o Ink Bendy fica preso em um local com sua animação andando em um loop infinito, tornando impossível passar sem ser morto. Isso diminui a chance de Henry obter a pistola Tommy depois de escolher o caminho do demônio. * No primeiro lançamento do capítulo, durante a tarefa de cortar os recortes do Bendy, o Ink Bendy aparecerá após a conclusão desta tarefa e o aviso de Twisted Alice. Após o lançamento da atualização 1.3.1, o Ink Bendy é muito sensível, gerando cada vez que um recorte do Bendy é destruído, em vez de apenas aparecer após a conclusão dessa missão. Essa alteração foi revertida no lançamento do capítulo 4. Capítulo 4: Maravilhas Colossais * Na demo não publicada do Capítulo 4 no Pax East 2018, Ink Bendy aparece em um tratamento de salto no final da primeira parte do jogo, onde Henry tenta puxar a chave da segunda sala do departamento de Pesquisa e Design. * Curiosamente, o Ink Bendy é forte o suficiente para quebrar uma porta de metal, como pode ser visto na sala de Manutenção, mas não portas de madeira, como pode ser visto no Capítulo 2. * O Ink Bendy possui um arquivo de áudio pouco usado com humor, intitulado "Bendy_CH4_Scare_Temp.ogg", e não foi usado no jogo, pois era apenas uma piada oculta dos arquivos do jogo. Esse som de "jumpscare" é apenas uma voz divertida dizendo "Hey hey hey!", Um slogan direto de Fat Albert no programa de TV animado Fat Albert e Cosby Kids. Mike Mood confirma que é um espaço reservado para o momento em que Ink Bendy aparece atrás da janela a partir do local de ventilação. * Ao se teletransportar para fora da Little Miracle Station com hacks, pode-se ver que Ink Bendy corre em direção ao Projecionista, com a mesma animação que Beta Bendy. Capítulo 5: O Último Carretel * Quando o trailer de revelação foi carregado pela primeira vez, havia uma cena mostrando Ink Bendy no Gent Home Office que estranhamente aparece em seu segundo modelo beta usado anteriormente para o Capítulo 2 antes do Capítulo 4. Devido a essa clara supervisão, a cena foi removida após a atualização para o trailer do canal do YouTube de Joey Drew Studios Inc. em 2 de outubro de 2018, enquanto TheMeatly não listou o mesmo capítulo 5, revela o trailer de seu próprio canal no mesmo dia. * Se alguém ouve atentamente o registro de áudio de Thomas encontrado no Gent Home Office, a respiração de Ink Bendy é ouvida em segundo plano, sugerindo que ele poderia estar dentro ou perto do escritório quando Thomas fez a gravação. Apesar do comportamento assassino e imparável de Ink Bendy, isso parece ser completamente ignorado por Thomas em seu registro de áudio, afirmando que ele só será trancado no estúdio. * Mais tarde, no apartamento de Joey após o destino de Beast Bendy, Ink Bendy pode ser visto nos esboços de storyboard na mesa de Joey, sendo retratados em várias situações, como pescar com Sammy Lawrence ou sair do caminho da forma monstruosa de Bertrum Piedmont. veja mais em Bendy wiki Galeria Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bendy And The Ink Machine